The Cradle: An Episode Addition
by Woemcat
Summary: I love this episode, but what if Olivia didn't miscarry Joy? A Waltons one-shot.


The Cradle: A Walton's Episode Addition

 _A/N—I really like this episode, but WaltonPrairieGirl indirectly inspired me to do a one-shot episode addition._

* * *

 _Here's a recap of the episode:_

 _I like to think back on my boyhood because, though the times we lived in were hard, the life we lived was good. We were never hungry for food was plentiful, we took it from the land; but still, there was a lack of material things and I remember with wonderment the way my parents wove a magic around us that kept us from ever feeling poor._

The Cradle begins with John-Boy bringing home a heavy box in the truck that Olivia has been waiting for. We learn that she has signed up to sell jars of a bubble bath soap, where she will get 9¢ commission off each of the 25¢ jars she sells. The next day, she gets John-Boy to drive her around.

Her first stop is the Baldwin ladies, and as she starts to offer to show them how well it works, they interrupt, saying "They'll take four jars." A surprised Olivia asks, "Don't you want me to show you (the product)?" "It doesn't matter. We probably don't have any use for it." Olivia is then told that they just want the jars because Ike won't have any new jars for a week and they have a batch of the recipe ready and not enough jars.

She goes around and sells out her entire sales box. But on returning home, she suddenly asks John-Boy to let her out to walk the rest of the way home, claiming she has gained some weight lately and needs more exercise.

We soon learn that she is expecting another baby. We also learn that after Elizabeth was born, they gave away all the baby things, so the children all begin planning a baby shower to re-supply her. John-Boy plans to build a new cradle.

The family has mixed reactions to the news of this new addition. The first reaction is from John, whose face grew from a bit of a grin to a large smile in a couple of seconds when he heard the news. Everyone was excited and happy, except that initially Elizabeth was upset because she would no longer be the baby in the family. She got over it after some consoling from her eldest brother. She eventually tells her parents she wants to name the new baby Joy, and they agree.

However, Olivia has a miscarriage. She is most withdrawn until Grandpa gives her a nice talk and she realizes it is time to move on. Other than Olivia, Elizabeth is the one who has a hard time dealing with this loss, as she had gotten quite excited about having a baby sister.

* * *

 **A month later:**

Olivia walks into the kitchen as Grandma Walton cooks dinner. She inhales, holding her abdomen, praying she doesn't lose the contents of her stomach. "Ugh!" she frowns, "what's that awful smell?"

"It's my Chicken Fricassee," she fires back.

"I'm sorry," she sighs, swallowing back bile. "I guess I don't have much of an appetite."

"Wait a minute!" Grandma hollers, as Olivia ascends the stairs. She stops, walks back down, meeting her mother-in-law in the kitchen. "Olivia, you look flushed." The older woman smooths her daughter-in-law's hair from her face. "You don't seem to have a fever. Tell me something, are you still carrying?"

Olivia swallows, dreading this conversation.

"Tell me, child," Grandma starts, eyeing her daughter-in-law, "The last time I made chicken fricassee, you reacted the same way you are right now."

"You know I lost the baby," she scoffs.

"As I recall, the other times you did that were when you were carrying Elizabeth and..." She pauses and inhales, "and Jim-Bob and Joseph. Could you have been carrying twins?"

"That's impossible! You were there when I lost the baby. If I'd had been carrying twins, wouldn't I have lost them both?"

"Not necessarily." Stirring the pot, she continues, "and pardon me for sounding indelicate, but isn't your dress a bit tight on you?"

"I do admit I haven't lost the weight from the baby and I've put on some more weight, but you guys haven't let me lift a finger here lately," she protests, turning green. "Excuse me!" She dashes upstairs, losing the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.

John Walton finishes chopping firewood. Sales have been plentiful lately. He's relieved to be in the black for a change. Olivia was so worried about that! It's been so long! And although he grieves the loss of the baby, he is glad that there isn't an additional mouth to feed. They may be in the black, but one unexpected expense could easily put the family back in the red. He wipes his hands on his overalls as he walks into the kitchen.

"Whoever that is, wipe your feet!"

"Aww, Mama! You've been saying that to me since I learned how to walk!"

"And I'll say it again, wipe your feet! Then, go up and see Livy. She's sick."

"Sick? She was fine this morning. What's wrong with her?"

"She's still pregnant, John."

"What? She can't be! You were there! She lost the baby."

"John," she begins, aggravated, "your wife was carrying twins. She only lost one. Now, go see to her. She's waiting upstairs in your bedroom."

He runs his hand through his hair. He feels his head spinning! How can his wife still be pregnant when he watched her lose their baby. He held the tiny child in his hand. He buried the little soul next to Joseph Zebulon, Jim-Bob's twin. It's not possible! If it were twins, she would've lost both babies... wouldn't she?

"John George Walton! Go to Olivia and take her to Dr. Vance's tomorrow."

John races up the stairs to their bedroom. He sees his wife, lying in bed, distraught. "Liv?" He shuts the door behind him. Sitting next to his wife, he takes her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a mule." She rolls her eyes.

"Ma said the chicken fricassee didn't agree with you again."

Olivia sighs, eyeing her husband.

"Liv, please tell me. Can you still be pregnant?"

"Grandma must have told you," she sighs.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me?" he chuckles. "Why would you think that? I thought we had this all settled... before the miscarriage."

"I know... and I know I shouldn't worry, but I do, John. Money is tight and if we truly do have another mouth to feed soon..."

"Let me worry about that," He interrupts. "Just rest."

"John!" she sits up in protest.

"Not another word. I'm taking you to see Dr. Vance tomorrow."

"Remember what he said earlier, 'Livy is strong and healthy, but this baby may give us a little more trouble than the others.' and 'she's no Spring Chicken'." She rolls her eyes.

"I know you're worried about this baby," he begins, placing a soft hand over her abdomen, "but we'll get through whatever the Lord gives us."

"You're right," she smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He plants a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

 **The next day:**

A nervous John Walton waits in the waiting room. It feels like it's taking a lot longer than usual. Does that mean something's wrong? Olivia's strong, but losing the baby earlier liked to have killed her. Maybe I'm making too much out of it. She may just be a little under the weather. Yes, that's it! She's just under the weather. He startles out of his thoughts when the door opens, revealing Olivia and the doctor. Olivia looks as shocked as she did the last time we were here. "Liv, you okay?"

Olivia doesn't say anything, still in shock.

"Olivia's fine," the doctor begins, "she's in good health. The baby is strong."

"So, she's pregnant?"

"Yes, she's about four months along."

"The baby we lost. A twin?"

"Yes. It is possible to lose one twin and not the other." He turns his attention to Olivia. "Now, I want you to begin your confinement."

"My confinement, already?"

"Yes. I told you earlier that this baby may give us a little more trouble than the others. With the loss of the twin, this makes it even harder."

"Harder?" John questions.

"Because she lost the twin, there's an increased risk of losing this one."

John puts a protective arm around his wife.

"How long will I need to stay on confinement?"

"Until further notice, Mrs. Walton."

John shakes the man's hand. "Thank you, Doctor."

On the way home, John notices his wife, staring out the window, deep in thought. "You're kinda quiet, Liv. Care to tell me about it?"

"I'm happy," she sighs, "but I'm scared too. What if I lose this baby too?"

"Lord willing, the baby will be just fine, but we'll get through whatever happens."

"I know. I'm just scared."

They continue in silence until John breaks it just as they round the corner driving up to their house. He stops the car, smiling at his bride. "I wanna tell the kids tonight after supper."

A worried look crosses the woman's face. "I don't know, John."

"Listen, you'll start showing soon and the kids will be asking questions. Mama already figured it out and it won't be long until the rest of them do." He kisses her on the cheek. "I want to tell our kids that we're gonna have a new baby after all."

"All right!" She smiles, as she returns the kiss.

"Let's go inside. I'd say Mama's already got supper cooking." He opens the car door for his wife, wraps his arm around her waist, and they walk into the house together.

* * *

After the supper dishes are washed, dried, and put away, the family gathers in the living room, waiting for their favourite program to come on the radio. John and Olivia snuggle on the couch. The kids are scattered on the floor. Grandma Walton sits in her rocker, and Grandpa Walton is in his easy chair.

"Ben," John begins, as Olivia beams, "Turn off the radio. Your Mama and I need to talk to you kids."

"Is there something wrong?" he asks, turning off the radio.

"I took your mother to the doctor today because she's been feeling poorly."

"You're all right, aren't you?" Erin asks, concerned.

"I'm just fine," Olivia replies.

"Then why did you have to go to the doctor's?" Jim-Bob pipes.

"I'm having a baby!"

Grandma smiles, realizing her suspicions were correct.

"But I thought you lost the baby?" Elizabeth frowns, confused.

"Your mother was carrying twins. She only lost one."

"It's not common," Mary-Ellen interjects, "but I read about this in one of Dr. Vance's journals he gave me."

"That's what Dr. Vance said," John adds. "Now, your mother is beginning her confinement, so you kids will need to pitch in and help out around here."

"You know we will," John-Boy states.

"A new grandchild after all!" Grandpa rejoices. "The Lord works in mysterious ways."

Elizabeth jumps up, hugs her mother, and cries. "Oh, Mama! Joy's gonna be born after all!"

"Oh! My baby girl!" Olivia strokes her daughter's hair. "My sweet baby girl! I know I can count on you."

"Do you want us to get the cradle and baby things out of the attic tomorrow?" Jason offers.

Olivia's face falls, trying to hide her panic. "Not just yet, son," John declines. "We can get those out later."

The rest of the children offer their congratulations.

* * *

That night, the family retires for the evening. John and Olivia snuggle in bed, and smile as they hear their children converse.

"John-Boy?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"You excited that Joy gets to be born after all?"

"I'm very excited."

"Should we give them another baby shower, since it was supposed to be twins?" Jim-Bob pipes.

"I dunno," Mary-Ellen supplies.

"They already have the baby things we gave them last month," Ben reminds them.

"I don't have any more dolls to give to the baby," Elizabeth laments.

"Maybe I can help you make something for the baby," Erin suggests. "I want to make another blanket. I could make a heavier one for winter, since the one I just made is more for the spring."

"Well," Jim-Bob moans, "I'm not selling any more of that 'bubble beautifier' stuff!"

John and Olivia giggle. He kisses her on the cheek.

"John," she whispers.

"I could make a couple dresses for her," Mary-Ellen contemplates. "She'll be needin' more than just a few baby shirts."

"I don't know what I could do," Jason sighs.

"Me either!" Ben adds.

"I'm sure we can think of something," John-Boy assures.

"Just as long as it doesn't involve selling somethin'" Jim-Bob groans.

John and Olivia snicker.

"We best be getting some sleep," John-Boy directs.

The kids say their good nights.

"Can you believe those kids?" John smiles, as she strokes his wife's cheek. "Planning another baby shower."

"They're just excited." Olivia beams.

"You too?"

"Me too!"

John nuzzles Olivia's neck. She giggles.

* * *

 _As the months went by, our family's excitement about the new baby grew. And just as the leaves turned from green to red, yellow, and brown, deep in Autumn, Mama's time to deliver the baby was at hand._

The family sits by the radio, listening to Edgar Bergen and Charlie McCarthy. Olivia sits in her rocker. John sits on the couch, holding Elizabeth. Grandma sits in another rocker next to Olivia. Grandpa sits in the easy chair, and the rest of the kids are scattered on the floor. This day's show is especially funny, and the kids laugh at the jokes. John looks at his wife. She looks so peaceful in the rocker, hands folded across their baby.

Olivia closes her eyes, taking deep breaths. John and Elizabeth eye her curiously. She winces, opens her eyes, and looks at her husband. The other kids continue to laugh, oblivious to what's going on around them. She feels a slight twinge that starts in the small of her back and travels around her abdomen. Another one comes upon her, and then another and another, each one growing stronger. "Grandma!" she cries, struggling to rise from the rocking chair.

"Let's get you upstairs!" Grandma soothes, as she assists her daughter-in-law out of the chair. She helps her to the staircase, and Olivia lets out another groan. "John, you'd better get up here, the baby's coming sooner than we'd expected." John rushes to the stairs. "Should I get Dr. Vance?" John-Boy offers.

Olivia groans. "No time!" Grandma responds, escorting the mother-to-be into their bedroom. John follows close behind. The kids turn off the radio and giggle with excitement. Grandpa pulls out a jar from the kitchen cabinet and fixes himself a glass.

"What are you doing, Grandpa?" Elizabeth inquires.

"I'm fixin' myself a drink, making a toast to the new baby."

"You mean Joy?" She adds.

"Yes, I mean Joy," he smiles, kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

John holds his wife's hand. Olivia groans as the contractions become stronger.

"You're doing great!" Grandma encourages. "John, get some fresh rags from the basin, please." He wrings the rags out and hands them to his mother. "Replace the one on her forehead with a fresh one."

A strong contraction hits. "John!" She squeezes her husband's hand so hard, that he has to fight yelling out himself.

"That's it, Liv," Grandma encourages. "You're doing just fine."

"I'd forgotten how much this hurts!" She yells as a contraction releases.

"The hurtin's almost over. The baby's just about here."

John moves the cloth out of the way, and kisses his wife on her forehead. "You're doing great."

Olivia groans again. "The baby!" She begins to panic, as a strong contraction overtakes her. "Something's wrong! John!"

"No child," Grandma contradicts, "everything's just fine. The baby's almost out."

"I can't lose this child!" she cries. Another one hits.

John smooths the sweat-soaked hair away from Olivia's brow. "We're not going to lose this one."

"Shhh! Relax, Olivia. I can see the baby. Frettin's not gonna do you or this baby any good."

"The baby's going to be just fine," John assures. He puts a fresh cloth on her forehead; she knocks it away. "No. Don't touch me."

"This is it, Liv. A few more pushes and the baby will be out."

Olivia pushes with each contraction. Exhaustion nearly overtakes her. With one last push, she feels the baby slip into the world. She falls back onto her pillow, relieved her child has arrived.

"Baby's out," Grandma announces, as she cleans the child.

John grins from ear to ear, watching his mother with his new baby. He looks at his wife. How beautiful she looks! She's always looked beautiful just after the birth of a new baby.

* * *

The kids wait, impatiently, for news of their newest brother or sister.

"What's taking so long, Grandpa? It sure is taking forever," Erin complains.

"Are you sure Mama's all right?" Elizabeth worries, almost in tears. "Mama's gotta be okay."

Grandpa takes her onto his lap. "Oh, she'll be just fine. She's birthed seven babies already."

"But it's taking forever!"

"It does take awhile for a baby to be born."

"At this rate, I'M gonna be old!" Jim-Bob laments.

"Aww," the patriarch dismisses, "that baby will be here sooner than you know."

"Well, I wish the baby would hurry up."

"Have patience, son."

Suddenly, they hear a slap and a cry. Grandpa and the kids smile.

"That's the baby," Mary-Ellen announces.

"I'm a big sister!"

The kids embrace each other. Jason grabs his guitar and begins playing.

"Whatcha playin'?" a curious Ben wonders.

"I dunno," he replies, continuing to play. "It just come over me."

"Something for Joy?" Elizabeth chimes in.

"Maybe."

"We still have those second baby shower gifts. Maybe we can give them to Mama and Joy tonight."

"That's a good idea, Erin," Grandpa begins, "but perhaps you should give them to your mama and the baby tomorrow. They're awfully tired right now, and it's getting late. So, when your daddy says it's okay to see your mama and Joy, don't stay too long and don't make a lot of noise tonight."

The kids agree, smiles still plastered on their faces.

* * *

Grandma cleans and wraps the baby in a blanket. "Oh, such a beauty."

"I love you, Liv!" The new father smiles, proudly, and places a soft kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Is the baby okay?" Olivia asks, brow still wet with sweat.

"The baby's just fine. She's just fine." She places the baby in John's arms. A tear rolls down his cheek and splashes on the baby's cheek. He feels as proud as he has when each of the older children were born.

"John," Olivia calls, arms outstretched, "I wanna hold my baby."

"Sure." He lays his newest daughter in her mother's arms. "Here's your daughter."

"She's so beautiful. Look at her! I think she looks just like Erin."

"She does. Now, I know we have the name Joyce picked out as a middle name, but what about her first name?"

"I've always liked the name Margaret. We could name her Margaret Joyce."

"I want to name her after her Mama. Olivia Joyce Walton. We can still call her Joy."

"John," she blushes.

"I want to, Liv."

The new mother nods, never taking her eyes of her.

"Whatever you name this baby, ought you go down and tell the rest of the family the happy news? You've got seven kids and an old man anxious to hear about the baby."

"Go on," Olivia suggests, holding Joy close. "Tell Grandpa and our kids that Joy is here."

John rises, walks to the door, and hesitates, turning back to look at his wife and newest daughter. "I love you!" he smiles, before heading downstairs. He sees eight pairs of eyes looking toward the staircase, anticipating the announcement of the baby's arrival.

"Is she here?" Elizabeth pipes.

"I hope it's a brother," Ben supplies.

"Bet it's a sister," Jim-Bob frowns.

"How's mom?" Mary-Ellen asks.

"Let's let your dad tell us. Well, son?"

John grins from ear to ear. "It's a girl! You've got a baby sister!"

Erin and Elizabeth squeal and hug their father.

"What's her name?" A grinning Mary-Ellen inquires.

"Olivia Joyce Walton. We're calling her Joy."

"Congratulations, Dad!" Jason calls.

"Congratulations, son."

"Is mom okay?" John-Boy asks.

"She's just fine."

"Can we see her?" A curious Elizabeth begs.

"What does she look like?" Erin asks, as John sits on the couch, gathering his older kids close.

"You can see her in a little bit. Your mother's resting right now. And Erin, she looks a lot like you did as a baby."

"That means, she'll look like a toad in a few years," Ben jokes, while Erin sticks her tongue out at him.

"All right, you two," John scolds. "It's just about bedtime. Go ahead and get ready for bed and you can come see your mom and Joy for a little bit."

John returns to the bedroom. Olivia is nursing Joy, and his mother has gathered the dirty linens to wash. He and Olivia exchange a peck. "How are the kids?"

"They're excited, especially Elizabeth." He sits in the chair by the head of the bed, and watches the scene before him, full of pride and relief. Olivia losing the other baby six months ago frightened him. She was inconsolable until his father talked to her. She seemed to come around then, but she was really worried she'd lose Joy too. Sometimes he would catch her brooding, and knew she was mourning the other baby and worrying over Joy too.

Olivia chuckles over Elizabeth's reaction to the baby. She breaks the silence, startling John out of his thoughts. "John?"

"Yes, Liv?"

"I wanna see the kids. I want to introduce them to their youngest sister. I want to introduce them to Joy."

"You sure?"

"I am," she beams.

"I'll go tell them." He starts to rise, but Grandma interrupts, gathering the linens. "I'll tell them. I need to put these linens to soak." She walks into the kitchen, takes out a large basin, and soaks the sheets. The kids and Grandpa storm the kitchen.

"Can we see them?" Elizabeth begs.

"Now quit crowding," the elderly woman scowls. "Your mama wants you to go on up." The kids dart to the stairs. "Don't make so much noise!"

Grandpa wraps his arms around his wife, holding her close. "We've got a new granddaughter."

She turns around, giving him a peck on the lips. "She's beautiful, Zeb," she remarks, eyes sparkling. "She's got the biggest blue eyes. Looks just like Erin did when she was first born." She turns back to her wash. "I've gotta get these things washed before they stain."

He stops her. "Let's go see our granddaughter."

"Zeb," she chuckles.

"Leave 'em for now. I'll help you with 'em later."

"Okay," she grins.

They reach John and Olivia's bedroom and see the kids admiring the baby lying in her mother's arms.

"Kids," Olivia begins, "Meet Olivia Joyce Walton. We're callin' her Joy."

"Oh Mama," Erin coos, "she's beautiful."

John-Boy hugs his father, "Congratulations, Dad."

"Hi Joy. I'm your big sister, Elizabeth."

"And I'm your big brother, Jim-Bob."

"How are you feeling, mom?" Mary-Ellen inquires.

"Tired, but good."

The rest of the kids admire their newest sister.

"Look at her! You done real good, Livy!" Grandpa kisses his daughter-in-law on the cheek. Olivia closes her eyes and smiles.

"All right," Grandma claps corralling her grandchildren. "Let's let your mother and sister get some rest. You can see them again after school tomorrow." The kids protest. "Now, you heard your Grandmother," Grandpa adds. "Tell your mom, dad, and sister goodnight." The kids tell their parents good night; Olivia kisses each of her older kids. Grandma and Grandpa Walton kiss John and Olivia and leave the room.

Elizabeth hangs back.

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"Mama, I'm glad I'm an older sister."

"Good night, Big Sister," she smiles, kissing the newest big sister on the cheek.

"'Night, Joy!" Elizabeth closes the door behind her as she leaves the room.

Olivia snuggles further into the covers and gazes at her baby.

"The kids were excited about meeting Joy." John dresses for bed and sits, looking at Joy.

"They sure were, especially Elizabeth."

"She's going to be a fine big sister." John puts his index finger in Joy's hand. She grasps it. "Look at this," he smiles. "She's gonna be a Daddy's girl."

"I don't doubt that." Olivia shifts, letting out a small groan, just now realizing how sore she is. John looks concerned, but she waves him off. She sighs with relief, as she finds a comfortable spot.

"Better?"

"I forget how sore I get after giving birth." She yawns.

"I think it's time for us to get some sleep. Joy's not going to let us sleep for very long." He lifts the baby out of Olivia's arms and lays her in the cradle at the foot of the bed. "Good night, Joy." He kisses her on the top of her head before turning off the lights and climbing into bed with his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They exchange a peck.

* * *

Elizabeth lies in bed, pondering this new change in her life. "John-Boy?"

"Yes, Elizabeth."

"Do you think I'll be a good big sister to Joy?"

"You will. You already are."

"Thanks."

"I know what I can make the baby," Jim-Bob ponders.

"What?" Ben wonders.

"I could make her a wooden toy car."

"A toy car," the older boy frowns. "Joy's a girl. What would she want with a toy car?"

"What dy'a mean, Ben?" Mary-Ellen fires. "Girls can like cars. After all, I like baseball."

"I dunno. She's a girl."

"I wanna hear this," Erin grins.

"Please tell us, Ben," Mary-Ellen teases.

"It's time to get some sleep," John calls, before he can reply to his sister. "Good night, Ben."

"Good night, Dad. Good night, Mary-Ellen."

"Good night, Ben. Good night, Jason."

"Good night, Mary-Ellen. Good night, Mama."

"Good night, Jason. Good night, Erin."

"Good night, Mama. Good night, Jim-Bob."

"Good night, Erin. Good night, John-Boy."

"Good night, Jim-Bob. Good night, Elizabeth."

"Good night, John-Boy. Good night, Joy."

All is quiet... for a minute... then a baby cries.

* * *

 _The End_


End file.
